


Blood Into Gold (A Rhea-Opal FMA/Tokyo Ghoul Not!Fic)

by Opalsong, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (because like hell will I let Nina or Hughes die if I have a say), (something good has to come out of eating people), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cannibalism, F/M, Fix-It, Ghoul!Elrics, M/M, Merged Brotherhood & 2003 canon, Multiple Voices, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Tokyo Ghoul AU, Transcript Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Ed and Al figure that since they are already half-Ghoul the gate would have nothing to take if they failed. They were wrong.





	Blood Into Gold (A Rhea-Opal FMA/Tokyo Ghoul Not!Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Oral Only Work. There is no text. If you would like to write more of this story or transcribe this work, please feel free to do so.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Opal-Rhea%20FMA%20Tokyo%20Ghoul%20AU.mp3) | 58:34 | 40.6 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Art

[Red Blood Texture by JosefineTwilight](https://josefinetwilight.deviantart.com/art/Red-Blood-Texture-129461910)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
